A little bit too far
by mike1217
Summary: What happens when Tyler takes his and lindsay's relationship too far? then will Trent be able too find that special sleeping beauty?


A Little Bit Too Far

A Total Drama Island Fanfic

Disclaimer: this is my first story so no flames!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own TDI

Pairings: mainly Trent/Lindsay some Tyler/Lindsay

Summary: What happens when Tyler takes his and Lindsay's relationship a little too far? Then will Trent save her from being heartbroken? Find out!!!

----------------

"Taylor I have missed you so much!" Lindsay said as she runs up to hug her long missed boyfriend.

"I've missed you too babe and its Tyler." Tyler said as he kisses her.

Lindsay had just gotten off the Boat of Losers and has been waiting a long time to see Tyler.

After their kiss Lindsay looked at the resort.

"OMG!!! Is this place we're staying at?" Exclaimed an excited Lindsay.

"Yeah it's the best place ever!" Tyler said.

Tyler liked Lindsay, but only because she was too things: was pretty damn sexy. 2. She was a Dumb Blonde. The whole reason he liked her was so he could sleep with Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay how about we go to my room?" Lindsay nodded and followed Tyler to his resort room.

"Wow I really like your room!" While she was looking at his stuff, Tyler was laying on his bed seductively.

"Hey Lindsay come here." Lindsay smiled and lied down next too Tyler and they started to make out.

Tyler started to take off Lindsay's top. "Tyler what are you doing?" "Relax I'm just making it a little more warmer in here." Tyler continued to take off more of Lindsay's clothing and Lindsay became a little uneasy. "Tyler can you stop please." Tyler wasn't listening. "Tyler please stop!" Tyler still wasn't listening. "STOP!" "PLEASE!" Tyler was unzipping his pants when there was a bang at the door, He didn't care he just wanted one thing: Lindsay's virginity.

Lindsay was scared now; She was close to becoming deflowered.

She started screaming. "HELP!" "HELP ME!" "RAPE!"

Then all of a sudden the door slammed open. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A masculine voice said. Lindsay suddenly fainted to all this. -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she woke up in a bedroom. "Where am I?" Lindsay looked around and saw boys stuff all around the room.

"Oh no! Tyler!" she exclaimed. She started to cry. "Hey, it's ok, I'm here" Lindsay recognized that voice. "Todd?" "Uh…… it's Trent." "Oh, I mean Trent, sorry." Trent looked at her and smiled, she was so beautiful, Trent always had a crush on Lindsay but she liked Tyler. "Maybe one day we will be together" Trent thought.

"What am I doing here?" Lindsay looked at Trent. He smiled and answered the blonde haired beauty. "Well last night I heard screaming and then I saw Tyler hurting you, then you fainted. So I punched Tyler in the face and knocked him out, then I picked you up and put in the extra bed in my room." Lindsay smiled, then she put her hand on his face and pulled him in for the best kiss they both ever had.

"What was that for?" Trent asked a little bit confused. "I-I'm so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" she was kicking herself inside, she liked Trent a lot! "It's ok! Really! I kinda liked it." "Oh, Trent I have something to tell you." His heart started beating really fast. "I really like you." Lindsay said with her heart beating like a drum. Trent smiled and said "Lindsay I don't like you." Her heart sank to the bottom of her stomach. "I don't like you because I Love You." She giggled and pulled him in for a long kiss. After a while they started to make out on the bed. Then they fell asleep together in each other's arms.

The next morning Trent woke up and saw Lindsay sleeping next to him he smiled and kissed her forehead. "Wait till everybody finds out." Trent fell asleep holding his sleeping beauty.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: how did ya guys like it? Chap 2. Coming soon but first I need a least 2 reviews please!!

Thanks for reading please need reviews!! =]


End file.
